Last chance Lucifer
by AustenSG26
Summary: Tras la partida de Lucifer al infierno ¿que sucederá con Chloe? ¿Es el fin?
1. Capítulo 1

**"_LUCIFER LAST CHANCE"_**

**Tras el fin de la cuarta temporada de esta serie, se me ha ocurrido a manera de hobbie, escribir en lo que sale la quinta temporada, si les gusta este pequeño fragmento y les gustaría que continuara dejen un comentario, esto me ayudaría mucho a continuar escribiendo.**

**SALUDOS**

_A veces la decisión más difícil es dejar ir a la persona que mas amas para protegerla, aunque eso sea un destino peor que el infierno..._

Chloe nunca se había caracterizando por ser una persona sensible, y sin embargo ahí estaba arrodillada al borde de la terraza llorando sin poder contenerse, tan alejada a la persona lógica y metódica de hace un par de años, lo cierto era que desde que había conocido a Lucifer Morningstar, su vida no había vuelto a ser la misma...

Por ahora su corazón latía lenta y dolorosamente, su piel estaba helada y sus sollozos eran vagos y profundos como el abismo, sus lágrimas recorrían de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo, tras el beso de lucifer y al sentir como se alejaba, sintió como sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerzas postrandola en el suelo con la cabeza agachada,era verdad lo amaba y ahora ya no estaba, ¿era tarde para estar juntos? Las emociones que sentía Chloe Decker la torturaban cual demonios, ahora era víctima de sus pensamientos... Ojalá hubiera sido menos estúpida.. ojalá le hubiera dicho antes lo que sentía, tras la partida de lucifer otro infierno nació en la tierra habitando en el corazón de la detective...


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos ángeles y demonios del yermo, bienvenidos a este fanfic, todos los derechos quedan a reserva de sus respectivos creadores.**

**Contiene Spoilers de la 4 temporada, si no la has visto te recomiendo que lo hagas **

**Esta escritora inexperta ha leído sus comentarios, ****Mafe D'Cullen Rojas claro que continuaremos, Kariramos saludos.**

**En este nuevo capitulo, he agregado estrofas de los Soundtracks de la cuarta temporada de Lucifer y algunas otras canciones que permiten guiar la trama, así que les recomiendo poner esas canciones mientras siguen su lectura, aquí abajo las canciones en el orden correspondiente .**

**Foals-Late Night **

**World on fire- Klergy**

* * *

"Oh, I hope that you are somebody  
Someone I could count  
To pull me to my feet again  
When I was in doubt

Oh now Mama, do you hear me?  
I'm calling out your name  
Oh now Mama, do you hear me?  
Calling out your name  
Calling out your name

Now I'm the last cowboy in this town  
Empty veins and my plastic broken crown..."

**Cuestión de infiernos.**

Mientras Lucifer volvía a las entrañas del infierno sus lagrimas caían con frustración y tristeza sus alas se abatían contra el viento provocando torbellinos en su andar, el ángel más obstinado y cínico de dios estaba herido, su lesión no era visible, pero era tan tangible como ser apuñalado en su corazón, en su garganta un nudo le impedía tragar saliva así que hacia todo lo demoniamente posible para contenerse, en unos instantes estaría en el yermo de las alamas y cualquier muestra de debilidad ante los demonios le pondrían en una situación desfavorable, ahora que volvía de la tierra tendría que demostrarles que seguía siendo el rey tan fuerte y taciturno como siempre aunque en su interior sabia que todo estaba hecho un caos.

Mientras mas se acercaba al infierno y mas se alejaba de Chloe, Lucifer se sentía mas exhausto, sus alas de a poco dejaban de aletear y su semblante se volvía mas sombrío, ni cuando había sido expulsado al infierno se había sentido tan castigado por su tarea encomendada y entonces una epifanía vino a su cabeza, ahora todo tenia sentido, Dios había puesto a Chloe en su camino para demostrarle una vez más su poder y castigarle por no seguir sus reglas, no había nada mas doloroso e injusto para la existencia de él que estar lejos de Chloe , este pensamiento lo hizo detenerse, a sus pies estaba el infierno, sus lagrimas de pronto dejaron de caer, miro directamente al averno, apretó los puños y seguido de ello propino un rugido, claramente el infierno necesitaba de un rey pero nadie dijo que tenia que ser él eternamente, sus ojos se pintaron del color del fuego, mientras sonreía, antes no tenia una razón para ir en contra de Dios y aun así lo había hecho por su naturaleza rebelde y diversión propia pero ahora con una razón, su rebelión no tendría piedad, Dios lamentaría cada cosa que le había hecho, el infierno estaba por llegar al cielo y de eso el se encargaría.

_(vaya padre creo que esta vez te metiste con el diablo equivocado) exclamo lleno de odio __mirando al cielo mientras se postraba en su trono __Lucifer __._

* * *

"In a world on fire smoke is high, sun is low  
Where did it go? Nobody knows, oh  
In a world on fire  
In a world on fire nothing ever as it seems  
Even your dreams, they in gasoline, oh  
In a world on fire"

Había pasado una semana desde la partida de Lucifer, el mundo seguía igual, los días pasaron, las noches cayeron, pero nada borraba de los pensamientos de Chloe la imagen de Lucifer partiendo, su sonrisa se había borrado y sus noches estaban llenas de llanto, no importaba que tan dura trataba de mostrarse, algo en la detective Decker se había roto y no podía ocultarse.

-Chloe tienes que confiar en mi, si no me dices que paso no puedo ayudarte- exclamo con vehemencia una vez mas Dan.

-ya te explique que sucedio, Dan...el padre Kinley, tenia una secta, trato de ocupar a Charly en un ritual, junto con sus seguidores, Maze y Amendiel me ayudaron-

-esta bien...supongamos que te creo...me estas tratando de decir que de alguna manera este loco logro convencer a esta gente de secuestrar a un niño y no para matarlo pero gracias ¿a cuanto? ¿tres personas? no lo lograron y se suicidaron por eso- dijo con incredulidad Dan.

-ah y Eva...-aclaro su garganta desviando la mirada Chloe- mientras leía

-claro cuatro personas...supongamos que te creo...pero hay algo que no me cuadra Chloe...¿porque Lucifer desapareció?-dijo minuciosamente

-no es como si fuera la única ocasión en la que el padre Kinley persuadiera a alguien ha hacer eso Dan y cuanto a Lucifer...estos casos...se fue- titubeo un poco Chloe

-estamos hablando de muchas personas Chloe, creo que me ocultas algo y tiene que ver con Lucifer...-afirmo el oji azul buscando su mirada- aunque no me sorprende que se vaya, es un inamduro-

-tu no lo conoces- se adelanto Chloe antes de que este continuara - y esa es mi declaración Dan lee el informe, no me voy a esforzar en que lo creas- fue lo ultimo que dijo Chloe antes de esquivar al hombre por tercera vez en la semana, mientras tomaba los papeles del nuevo caso.

-¿Esta rara cierto?- Dijo Ella al ver como se alejaba Chloe acercándose a Dan.

-es como si no la conociera...-dijo perplejo Dan.

-no se que paso esta vez entre Lucifer y ella pero en definitiva eso le afecto...y Lucifer no aparece por ningún lado, ni siquiera contesta mis llamaradas, iba a preguntarle a Maze pero ella tampoco ha venido a la estación...algo en definitiva paso esa noche...-dijo Ella negando con la cabeza.

-bueno al menos no soy unico loco que piensa eso...- exclamo Dan-...tenemos que descubrir que sucedió esa noche...-


	3. Chapter 3

**La nueva detective **

Ella Lopez era mujer bastante peculiar,soñadora, extrovertida y atrevida, la optimista forense de la estación de policía de Los Angeles, conocía la bondad y la maldad gracias a su pasado complejo, así que muy pocas cosas llegaban a asustarla, su incorruptible fe siempre le permitían ver mas de lo que la gente común, anudado a ello su instinto siempre le proporcionaba un panorama amplio de las situaciones, justo como ahora, solo buscaba entender porque de la nada Lucifer se había ido otra vez y Chloe parecía un zombie, una corazonada le decía que todo estaba relacionado con el caso del padre Kinley el que justamente, apenas se había cerrado con muchas controversias al respecto, así que daría un ultimo vistazo en la escena aun acordonada.

Tras revisar el lugar, Ella no había encontrado nada diferente, las cámaras de seguridad por alguna extraña razón no habían grabado nada, en general el lugar estaba "limpio" y todo concordaba con la declaración que había dado Chloe, tal vez Ella si había perdido la cabeza y Chloe y Lucifer habían peleado como otras veces, después de todo su relación esos últimos meses había sido bastante complicada, la pequeña Ella Lopez estaba por irse , justo cuando recordó algo que un policía normal no revisaría.

-¡Ella!- grito Chloe al llegar al lugar, a pesar de que había mentido para su declaración y Maze y Amndiel le habían ayudado para colocar la escena, conocía muy bien a Ella y sabia que era la persona mas perceptiva del mundo, no podía dejar que investigara mas o podría echar a perder todo, así que para asegurarse que no encontrara nada fuera de lo común, la había seguido los últimos días.

¡Bum! soy buena, Exclamo auto felicitándose Ella mientras,cogía de entre algunas botella del Bar o lo que quedaba de él, una pequeña cámara bien escondida- ¿Chloe?-

-Hey Ella, ¿que haces aquí?- Exclamo Chloe a manera de saludo

-bueno ya me conoces, algo me decía que faltaba algo aquí - menciono la castaña mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- bueno tranquila Ella, eso no me importa al fin el caso esta cerrado- afirmo Chloe.

-Claro, lo se , pero aun así quise dar un ultimo vistazo y tuve buena suerte, al parecer si omitieron algo, veras antes trabaje en un bar, los dueños del lugar siempre suelen poner cámaras para saber si su personal les esta robando, y no me equivoque encontré esta pequeña cámara- afirmo Ella mostrandole la pequeña cámara a Chloe mientras le daba una palmada.

La cara de Chloe palideció al instante, Amandiel y Maze se habían hecho cargo de las cámaras de seguridad, pero seguro esa cámara había grabado todo lo que había sucedido ahí, por supuesto eso incluía la verdadera cara de Lucifer .

* * *

_Enfants des parcs, gamins des plages_  
_Le vent menace les châteaux de sable façonnés de mes doigts_  
_Le temps n'épargne personne hélas_  
_Les années passent, l'écho s'évade sur la Dune du Pyla_  
_Au gré des saisons, des photomatons_  
_Je m'abandonne à ces lueurs d'autrefois_  
_Au gré des saisons, des décisions, je m'abandonne_

_Quand les souvenirs s'en mêlent, les larmes me viennent_  
_Et le chant des sirènes me replonge en hiver_  
_Oh mélancolie cruelle, harmonie fluette, euphorie solitaire_

_Tras la partida de Lucifer Eva se había quedado sola, y confundida, había cometido muchos errores y no solo con Lucifer, en general tras eones de existir jamas se había preguntado, que quería realmente , y ahora tenia que reflexionar sobre su futuro..._

-Hola, se que la primera vez que vine nada funciono, pero esta vez me voy a comprometer con esto...- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Eva mientras asentía.

-Hola Eva, empecemos...- Dijo Linda con una sonrisa amble.

* * *

De regreso a la estación, Chloe conducía nerviosa miraba constantemente a su acompañante-Ella te dije que yo podía llevar la memoria de la cámara, no creo que haya algún problema en que te vayas a casa después de buscar por horas ...- afirmo Chloe

-Tranquila Chloe somos un equipo- guiño el ojo Ella.

-Claro...-dijo esta vez sin muchos ánimos.

Una vez en la estación, Ella no dudo en ir su laboratorio, Chloe le siguió de cerca, pero antes de que esta pudiera conectarla pequeña cámara a su computadora, Dan llamo a Chloe y a Ella.

-¿Que ocurre Dan?- contesto algo exasperada Chloe.

-tenemos a una nueva detective, tiene muy buenas credenciales...creí que seria bueno darle la bienvenida...-exclamo el.

-¿la transfirieron?-esta vez Chloe arrugo el ceño

-bueno si hubieras prestado atención, sabrías que ella pidió el cambio-levanto una ceja Dan, al ver que Ella iba a conectar algo a la computadora.-¿y eso?- indago

-ah es una tontería, quería mostrarle las fotos de mis vacaciones Chloe, ahora vamos- se adelanto a decir Ella.

Dan asintió y se fue del lugar.

-Chloe, no soy tonta, estoy segura que si conecto esto, me explicara la razón de porque Lucifer se fue y porque actúas así, solo déjame preguntar algo, ¿el hizo algo tan malo?-

Chloe miro a la mujer que tenia enfrente con aspecto preocupado, seguido de ello cerro la puerta- todo lo contrario, Ella, posiblemente veas algo que al principio te cueste trabajo entender, no tanto como a mi tal vez... pero al final te darás cuenta que eso no importa, que él es y siempre ha sido la persona mas maravillosa que jamas conociste aunque claro ahora es algo tarde- aseguro Chloe mientras una lagrima caía al suelo

-Esta bien, no diré nada lo prometo-Dijo Ella y cerro las persianas, sin embargo cuando conecto la cámara a la computadora, esta solo marco error.

Algo estaba claro para Ella , ahora sabia la verdad aunque fuera a medias, y sobre todo sabia que Chloe confiaba en ella.

-bueno creo que al final, el destino no quiere que vea esto...pero gracias por confiar Chloe-aseguro Ella y desconecto la cámara y la metió en un cajón.

Chloe se limito a asentir y limpio su cara-vamos...-

A fueras de la oficina todos daban la bienvenida a la nueva Detective, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, Ella no dudo en acercarse y estrechar su mano y darle un cálido abrazo-Ella Lopez-

-Hola, Katherin Hill-dijo estrechando la mano de Ella y aceptando algo incomoda el abrazo de esta

Chloe se acerco con calma y sin mucho animo pero antes de que pudiera presentarse, esta hablo-tu debe ser Chloe Decker...-

-Asi es, como lo sabes...- indago Chloe frunciendo el ceño confundida


	4. Chapter 4

**((Alguna bodega abandonada))**

Un hombre permanecía inconsciente colgado boca abajo mientras gotas de sangre se acumulaban en el suelo formando un charco , en su pierna yacía una daga empuñada, y su pierna estaba atorada con una cuerda, en la escena había destrozos, de cajas, y objetos rotos.

_I remember when_  
_I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_  
_There was something so pleasant about that place_  
_Even your emotions have an echo in so much space_

_And when you're out there, without care_  
_Yeah I was out of touch_  
_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_  
_I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy?_  
_Does that make me crazy?_  
_Does that make me crazy?_

* * *

**((Recinto de la comisaria))**

-Posiblemente ¿el nombre de Samael le hace recordar algo detective?-afirmo Katherin.

-¿S-a-m-a-e-l, Samael?...- Chloe frunció el ceño confundida.

-supongo que todos lo conocen por el nombre de Lucifer- dijo Katherin de manera contundente.

Al instante Chloe se quedo sin habla - ¿como,donde...sabes...?- balbuceo Chloe.

-No solo los demonios salieron del infierno cuando Luci se quedo en la tierra Detective, creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar...- explico la castaña al ver la cara de la rubia.

Chloe estaba por preguntarle algo cuando Dan llego.

-Chloe hay un caso...¿Chloe?-dijo nuevamente Dan al ver que Chloe seguía mirando a la nueva detective.

-sera en otra ocasión, su compañero le habla...- dijo Katherin despertando a Chloe de sus pensamientos.

-Si...Dan...ahora voy...- dijo tomando los papeles sin despegar la mirada de esta- ¿donde esta él? ¿te envió?- pregunto sin rodeos Chloe.

-por ahora no se preocupe de él...volverá antes de lo que usted cree- dijo Katherin a manera de despedida, mientras otro oficial llegaba con un expediente.

* * *

**((Automovil de Chloe))**

Durante el trayecto Chloe iba callada, pensando en aquella mujer, ¿quien era? ¿un angel? ¿un demonio? ¿era peligrosa?, pero sobre todo su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Lucifer -¿ él había planeado algo?, ¿realmente regresaría? ¿estaría bien?-Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en él.

Dan quien por ahora había decido acompañarla en sus casos, aclaro la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de Choloe que parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos -veo que te has llevado bien con la nueva detective Hill- exclamo.

-Ah, claro...¿sabes de donde viene?-indago Chloe.

-solo se que viene de Nueva York, que esta bastante bien calificada y que no suele ser muy sociable-aseguro el hombre-

-¿pero sabes algo de su familia?¿pasado?...-indago nuevamente Chloe.

-am...bueno sabes que eso es información personal...¿Por que el interés Chloe ?-frunció el ceño

-Nada, simple curiosidad-dijo evadiendo su mirada mientras comenzaba a orillar el auto.

-vamos Chloe, no me mientas ¿tiene que ver con Lucifer?- exclamo furioso.

Chloe lo voltio a ver molesta-No Dan, olvida que te pregunte eso- seguido de ello bajo del auto y se dirigió a la escena

Dan asintió con la cabeza, resoplo exasperado y seguido de ello la siguió.

* * *

**((Departamento del Lux))**

Maze trataba de mantenerse ocupada desde la partida de Lucifer y de Eva, no tenia noticias de él o ella y no sabia si volvería a verlos.

-Infeliz Bastardo me dejaste...-exclamo mientras lanzaba uno de sus cuchillos a la pared con furia.

-¿Maze?- dijo Linda anunciando su llegada al departamento de Lucifer con Charly en brazos y es que tras la partida de Lucifer,Maze había decidido volver al Lux para escapar un poco de todo lo que había pasado, no queria incomodar a Linda y necesitaba un espacio para repensar todo.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclamo sin darle importancia lanzando otra cuchilla al muro, el departamento estaba lleno de cuchillos enterrados y el suelo parecía un caos .

\- es normal...que te sientas extraña...con la partida de Lucifer para todos esta siendo dificil...- exclamo Linda mientras acurrucaba Charly

-Por favor Linda...no hables de él como si estuviera muerto solo se fue y me dejo el bastardo para variar...- siseo lanzando otra cuchilla.

-¿Realmente es lo que te molesta?- indago aproximándose a ella Linda, Charly lloro un poco, llamando la atención de Maze quien lo voltio a ver un instante...

-¿Molesta?Estoy furiosa...estoy...-iba a comenzar a blasfemar cuando el ascensor sonó nuevamente.

-Linda...olvidaste la manta preferida de Charly- exclamo Eva entrando en el apartamento.

Al instante que escucho su voz Maze se quedo callada , Linda agudizo la mirada ante el hecho- Gracias Eva no era necesario que vinieras...- argumento.

-Tonterías, no seria una buena niñera si no supiera que Charly quiere su cobijita- dijo mientras quitaba de los brazos de Linda a Charly para arroparlo.

-Eva...¿eres su niñera?- indago Maze quien miraba perpleja la escena.

-oh...Maze... ellos tenían una habitación libre y yo no sabia que hacer y da la casualidad que soy la primer madre del universo así que les dije que podría cuidar a Charly mientras Linda trabaja y Amenadiel hace sus cosas...- exclamo Eva con una sonrisa mientras elevaba a Charly.

Esta vez la mirada de Maze fue de incredulidad y se dirigió a Linda- ¿te dije que yo podía cuidar a Charly...?- exclamo Maze molesta clavando su cuchillo en el suelo.

-bueno Maze te fuiste sin decir mas y luego Eva...- balbuceaba Linda.

-Maze podria ayudar- intervino Eva al ver el conflicto que se avecinaba, antes de que Maze repusiera algo.

* * *

**((Escena del crimen))**

-Ella ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-Indago Dan al llegar a la escena.

-bueno es una mujer de 25 años con heridas múltiples, la pobre no pudo ni terminar de ducharse, me imagino la escena de película de terror, algo así al estilo de psicosis- afirmo mientras tomaba una foto del cuerpo-posiblemente la herida se deba a este cuchillo tirado pero...bueno no lo sabre hasta comparar las heridas-

-la puerta no estaba forzada, debio ser alguien que la conocía ¿el novio ya dijo algo?- indago Dan

-Chloe termina de hablar con el novio, pero para serte sincera el hombre parecía atónito ante la escena y no podía dejar de llorar, no creo que sea él- afirmo Ella

-tenia algún enemigo,¿o había peleado recientemente con alguien?- indago Choloe mientras daba un pañuelo que hombre que entre sollozos negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no ella era un angel, en su trabajo todos la amaban...no entiendo que paso-explicaba el hombre.

-¿Algo fuera de lo normal?-continuo Chloe

El hombre pensó un instante , y seguido de ello negó con la cabeza, Chloe arrugo el ceño -esta bien, gracias por su cooperación-

* * *

**((Alguna bodega abandonada))**

-Ay por dios- exclamo horrorizada una mujer al ver el hombre colgando de cabeza con un inmenso charco de sangre bajo el, la mujer no dudo en sacar su teléfono y marcar la policía, sin embargo al hacerlo, el hombre respondió.

-Hey...Señora- respondió torpemente el hombre, al instante la mujer grito nuevamente-señora si fuera tan amable de marcar a una ambulancia antes de su próximo grito- dijo nuevamente el hombre.

-Por dios, no puedo creer que este vivo-exclamo la señora y esta vez marco a una ambulancia-necesito una ambulancia, hay un hombre aquí hay sangre, estamos en east village 26 -afirmo la mujer.

-ah, no meta a ese sujeto en esto...un momento...¿east village 26?- exclamo el hombre tratando de librarse del pie.

-señor usted no debería hacer eso..-dijo la señora dos segundos antes de que el hombre soltara su pierna de una cuerda de la que estaba sujeto y cayera en el suelo junto con la sangre .

-Ah, maldición- exclamo el hombre- Sariel, aprendió a pelear bastante bien...- mencionaba mientras yacía en el suelo , sin mucha fuerza.

Cinco minutos después aparecieron dos paramedicos- Señor estamos aquí para ayudarlo...no se mueva de ahí...- exclamaron corriendo hacia el...-

-no pensaba en moverme, no se preocupe- afirmo mientras estiraba su mano y luego la dejaba caer , quedando inconsciente.

-entro en shock ...debemos apurarnos ...-afirmo uno de los paramedicos mientras detenían la hemorragia que provenía de su pierna producto de la daga que tenia clavada en la misma-

-busca alguna identificacion...-menciono el otro mientras lo subían en la ambulancia y buscaba en sus bolsillos- no hay nada...-

-hay que quitar la daga, o se desangrara...- dijo uno de los paramedicos, acto seguido tomo la daga que estaba en la pierna del hombre y la saco.

Un grito desgarrador aturdió a ambos paramedicos y como muerto viviente , el hombre abrió los ojos, empezando a recuperar el color-

-Señor...usted esta bien va camino al hospital, necesitamos que se calme y nos diga su nombre para informarle a alguien...-

-no se preocupen estaré bien- aseguro el hombre mientras se quitaba el oxigeno que le habían colocado y trataba de reponerse - Soy Lucifer Morningstar-


	5. Chapter 5

**((Ambulancia))**

De camino al hospital Lucifer peleaba con los paramedicos, explicaba lo innecesario que era acudir al hospital, dado que él era un ser celestial, mientras buscaba entre su ropa su celular y su licorera.

-Por favor señor Morningstar, debemos asegurarnos que llegue al hospital -afirmo con vehemencia uno de los paramedicos mientras trataba de acostarlo en la camilla.

-patrañas, estoy en perfecto estado, todo lo que necesitaba era que sacaran esa horrible arma de mi pierna y si me permiten-Explico mientras sacaba un pañuelo y tomaba el arma que le habían sacado de la pierna.

-señor, usted no puede-dijo horrorizada una de las paramedicos mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia de su pierna- avisen al hospital que el paciente, esta a punto de entrar en shock- afirmo la paramedico.

-¿SHOCK? ustedes son tan adorables- exclamo con ironía Lucifer mientras soltaba una procaz carcajada- estoy en, perfecto estado,como podrán ver mi herida ya sano- explico Lucifer mientras mostraba el lugar donde lo habían apuñalado, sin embargo noto con horror que a pesar de que la herida se había cerrado un poco, esta aun depuraba sangre ¿_que carajos? esto no me puede estar pasando, ¿que demonios?,_Ambos parameicos se vieron entre sí

-¿señor? -

-Necesito llamar a alguien-explico Lucifer mientras veía con horror su pierna.

* * *

**((Recinto de la Comisaria))**

-¿Ella, tenemos algo interesante de las muestras que tomaste?-pregunto Chloe mientras miraba a la castaña la cual estaba totalmente perdida en un libro.

\- No, bueno si, bueno no, no directamente, las pruebas aun están procesándose, pero encontre este libro estaba en la escena, parece que estaba muy obsesionada con el, tiene varios marcadores, Vampyr , amo esta saga, lo raro es que alguien como ella estuviera interesada en esta clase de libros, y encontré esta nota en uno de los libros, es de una cuenta de banco y tiene nada mas y menos que ocho millones de dolares-

-es demasiado dinero para una simple enfermera-aseguro Chloe frunciendo el ceño, pero antes de que esta pudiera contestar miro como Katherin llegaba con un hombre arrestado, seguida por un hombre que vestía de manera muy familiar.

Al instante su mente se perdió en su recuerdo, su compañero aquel que siempre vestía de trajes de lino, con aquel peculiar olor a licor y colonia, Chloe recordó tan intensamente a Lucifer que no dudo en seguir al hombre y detenerlo instintivamente.

-Ah- dijo el hombre asustado por el agarre.

-Disculpa...- dijo Chloe avergonzada al ver que no se trataba de él.

-Detective Decker, al parecer ya noto a mi compañero- afirmo Katherin al verla.

-perdón, lo confundí con...- _que tonta, tan desesperada estas Decker? y _se quedo callada.

-¿acaso te recordó a Samael?-indago curiosa Katherin

Chloe se ruborizo y negó con la cabeza- perdón tengo trabajo...-

* * *

**((Recinto de la Comisaria, fuera de la sala de interrogatorio))**

-Así que esa es la famosa Chloe...-Afirmo el hombre con tono suave -¿para eso me hiciste disfrazar?¿por una mortal?-bufo, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color verde y su cabello antes negro cambiaba a un color rubio.

-no solo para eso, Gabriel...ella es la razón por la que Samael esta tan interesado en abandonar el infierno -aseguro Katherin mientras caminaba con su acompañante a su escritorio.

-Abandonar la divinidad, ¿por eso? que mal gusto- blasfemo.

-No cabe duda, que los ángeles son unos engreídos- suspiro exasperada Katherin.

-Oh vamos, los humanos también ya te doblegaron, ¿haz olvidado tu parte infernal? Astartea-

En ese instante la mirada de ella se clavo en Gabriel de forma punzante.

-Perdon olvide, que ya no respondes a ese nombre, la verdad es que yo no entiendo la locura de venir a la tierra, si tienen toda esa diversión en el infierno- afirmo el oji verde.

-Y que me dices ¿tu? Gabriel, el hijo favorito tras Lucifer, aquel mismo que le ayudo a su padre como rata traidora, ¿ayudaras a Lucifer? despues de ser el mismo que ayudo a encerrarlo en el infierno-

-ese no era plan, yo quería el lugar de Samael, pero luego ese idiota lo arruino todo enfrentándose a padre, pero ten por seguro que si se cruza en mi camino no dudare en aplastarlo, prefiero gozar de los placeres del cielo a irme con Cain al infierno ¿que me dices tu? un demonio, que fue expulsado del infierno con los mortales ¿porque ayudarlo?-

-ese no es tu asunto Gabriel...-

* * *

**¿Como están mis queridos ángeles y demonios? tenemos nueva actualización espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**((Hospital, Saint, Nueva York))**

Mientras abría lentamente los ojos, Lucifer pudo vislumbrar a la persona que sostenía su mano y acariciaba su mejilla con cuidado, su cabello rubio y aquellos ojos azul cristalino que tanto amaba,lo estaban mirando .

-Lucifer- exclamo al verlo despertar.

-Detective...¿como?-dijo taciturno, mientras sentía un cosquilleo apoderándose de su estomago, mientras intentaba sentarse.

-Lucifer...-exclamo nuevamente la oji azul ayudándolo a sentarse y una lagrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla, acto seguido se abalanzo a el y lo abrazo, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

-Detective- dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, su cuerpo se disolvió, dejando en su lugar sangre, vísceras y huesos al instante Lucifer grito horrorizado. Una carcajada se escucho en el vació.

-Luci, Luci , Luci...es tan fácil asustarte-esgrimo el hombre pálido y de cabellera alborotada mientras miraba divertido sentado junto a su cama.

-Sandman- dijo lentamente Lucifer y miro a su interlocutor.

-Así que, decidiste volver a la tierra, príncipe de las tinieblas, la ultima vez que te ayude a salir del infierno, te veías mas divertido y que tenemos ahora ¿al diablo en cama?- dijo con sarcasmo Sandman.

-Ayudarme, si claro, sigue soñando, morfeo , a ¿qué se debe tu desagradable visita?-esgrimo viendo con cuidado al hombre, mientras buscaba ponerse de pie.

\- ni tan desagradable, Lucifer, sabes que puedo viajar entre mundos y en el tiempo, te vengo a advertir, si continuas con este plan, así pierdas o ganes y el costo sera muy alto-

-oh que piadoso, resultas, amigo, habla el mismo ser que solo tenia sed de venganza ¿acaso escucho algo de humanidad y misericordia en ti?- dijo con ironía Lucifer, mientras se ponía de pie, buscando con la mirada su celular.

-aprendí muchas cosas en mi estadía con la humanidad, como tu- esgrimo aproximándose en una zancada a el-No olvides que en la tierra, te volverás cada vez mas mortal, si eres herido con alguna arma celestial- dijo mirando su pierna, y es que aunque esta se encontraba mejor, había dejado en su lugar una cicatriz -recuerda que las armas que buscas son diferentes a las de Maze, esas te destruirían sin importar tu...celestialidad y no te desterrarían al infierno, solo desaparecerías- dijo con mucho cuidado lo ultimo.

-como olvidarlo, yo mismo las ocupara para destruir a Padre y por fin, deshacerme de este circo-esgrimo con una sonrisa procaz y profunda.

-te lo he advertido, Lucifer, mi propósito ha sido cumplido...- afirmo el hombre quien antes de desaparecer, otorgo una mirada llena de advertencia.

* * *

**((Recinto de la comisaria))**

\- Chloe tenemos un sospechoso, rastreamos la cuenta, y al parecer alguien acaba de sacar mucho dinero- Dijo Dan mientras miraba a la rubia, pero esta se encontraba perdida en la nueva detective y su compañero-¿Chloe?-

-Perdón Dan, se que estos días he estado perdida y...-

-si no te preocupes, aunque no lo creas, a mi también su compañero me parece Familiar, investigue un poco sobre ella, si quieres te cuento de camino con nuestro sospechoso-

-Claro- se apresuro la rubia mientras tomaba su chaqueta-¿oye y Ella?-pregunto Chloe al percatarse que esta no se encontraba en el laboratorio.

-ah, dijo que tenia que hacer algunas cosas-

* * *

**((Departamento del Lux))**

-Mazeeee- esgrimo la pequeña mujer con piel apiñonada al llegar al departamento y envolverla en un abrazo incomodo.

-Ella...- dijo extrañada en respuesta Maze, mientras se quitaba de encima aquellos pequeños brazos de encima.

-de verdad no sabes cuanto agradezco que me ayudes con esto, aunque tengo que advertirte, que no vas a poder ver esto, es seguridad máxima- explicaba mientras entrega a esta una memoria y esta la colocaba en una computadora.

-la memoria, parece que se daño, pero no del todo, podría rescatar algunos datos- excliba la demonia mientras tecleaba en el computador- me vas a deber algo muy grande si logro arreglar esto.

-no te preocupes , estoy en deuda contigo- aseguro la forense quien miraba impaciente como Maze trata de configurar algunas cosas para recuperar información de la memoria que había logrado rescatar sobre aquella noche que Lucifer despareció- Sabes no puedo creer que de nuevo Lucifer se fue, extraño tanto sus abrazos-explico Ella.

-si, bueno , digamos que yo preferiría no verlo en tiempo- explicaba Maze mientras tecleaba algunos comandos- Por cierto Ella , ¿de donde es esta memoria y porque la urgencia?-indago Maze.

-No puedo, decirte, le prometí a Chloe que nunca diría nada sobre esa grabaciones...oh mierda olvida que dije grabaciones ¿quieres?-dijo Ella cubriéndose la boca con reproche.

-ah, ¿así que son algunos vídeos sucios de Chloe? arg que sucia la detective, claro que los quiero ver a esa mojigata - dijo con sorna Maze, mientras terminaba de recuperar lo mas que podía de la información.

-No, claro que no , son de la noche que Lucifer desapareció...- dijo al fin Ella y nuevamente se cubrió la boca, _soy una idiota se reprocho duramente ._

Maze quien terminaba de exportar algunos vídeos de la memoria al escuchar eso, la voltio a ver perpleja-ha..ha...hablas de la noche de lo del padre y su estúpido suicidio colectivo- cubriendo la pantalla de la computadora.

-promete que no dirás nada Maze, se que Lucifer oculta algo y Chloe sabe...solo quiero saber la verdad ...dime si a ti todo lo que paso , no te dejo con duda, el padre, la gente, los cadáveres, sus conexiones, Lucifer desapareció, Chloe esta super deprimida por eso-argumento Ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-No, porque ya sabes como son las personas y sus cultos y Decker es una bebe- dijo con sarcasmo Maze , mientras buscaba desesperada cerrar los archivos.

-Maze, tu sabes algo- dicto al fin Ella al ver el nerviosismo de su interlocutora.

* * *

**(Nueva York)**

**-**¿Acaso eres un completo idiota Lucifer?- esgrimo Amenadiel, tras verlo salir del hospital.

-Hermano, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte- Esgrimo sarcásticamente Lucifer y extendió sus brazos a manera de abrazo.

* * *

**Nuevo post, ángeles y demonios, espero les este gustando la historia, que aunque tiene capítulos breves, con el tiempo se irán extendiendo, paciencia a esta inexperta escritora, un abrazo y nos vemos en unos días, para un nuevo capitulo **

**¿sera tiempo de ver a la detective?**

** ¿Ella al fin descubrirá la naturaleza de Lucifer?**


End file.
